


Overdoing it

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is testing a new Hulk suppressant against his boyfriend's wishes.  How will Tony respond when he overdoses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdoing it

**Author's Note:**

> Another Avengerskink prompt inspired fic. Once again all characters belong to Marvel, not me.

"Sir, I think you should go to your lab," JARVIS intoned.

Tony rolled over and groaned. He had just finally fallen asleep after a forty hour marathon in the lab. Whatever reason his AI had for bugging him, it had better be good.

"What is it, J?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I was asked not to tell you by Doctor Banner, but I think you should get to the lab immediately," JARVIS replied cryptically.

Well, that certainly got his attention. Heart racing, he swung his feet to the floor and ran for the elevator. He had no idea what had happened, but if Bruce didn't want him to know, and JARVIS was trying to tell him anyway, it must be big.

As he stepped into the elevator his mind was racing. Had Bruce hulked out? No, he would be able to hear the roaring by now. Had he run away? Then why would JARVIS send him to the lab instead of somewhere to start looking for him? Besides, when they had started dating Bruce had promised him that he wouldn't run, and Bruce's word meant something. Was Bruce hurt? Nah, the big guy prevented that. Thank goodness for that. If that weren't true he would have never met his better half and science bro. So what was going on?!?

The elevator opened and Tony rocketed out of the cramped space and through the lab doors so quickly he was nearly a blur. Once he entered the lab he looked around. He didn't see anything. Was Bruce even still there? He scanned the room again, and then he saw him, in a heap on the floor. 

At first Tony thought that Bruce had just fallen asleep. They had been working for nearly two days straight without so much as a nap. It would be completely understandable if the man had passed out from sheer exhaustion.

However, as Tony got closer he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Bruce wasn't just sleeping. He was laying on his side in a puddle of something, that upon closer inspection turned out to be vomit, and his breathing was shallow and erratic.

Kneeling down next to the still figure, Tony moved two shaking fingers to Bruce's neck. To his great relief he found the other man's pulse easily, though it was thready and irregular.

"JARVIS, what happened? I know Bruce asked you not to tell me what he was doing, but this is important! He might die if you don't tell me!" Tony demanded in a tone that was sharper that he intended due to his nervousness and worry. 

Part of him regretted snapping at his creation. JARVIS had been the one to alert him to the situation in the first place, but the rest of him was too shocked to care about his manners. 

_Bruce might die. This is so wrong. Damn it Banner! You're not supposed to be able to die!_

"Doctor Banner has been experimenting with drugs to suppress the Hulk. Tonight he tested one of the suppressants and seems to have overdosed," JARVIS said in his normal metallic tone, but if possible he seemed as scared and worried as Tony was.

"JARVIS, monitor Dr. Banner's vital signs and let me know if there are any significant changes," Tony said in what he tried to make an even, put-together voice, but actually sounded as panicked as he felt.

He briefly considered calling an ambulance, but he quickly realized that if they involved doctors that they would take Bruce's blood to figure what was wrong with him. Not only was that dangerous, due to the gamma radiation, but there was no telling who could get their hands on the sample. Bruce was downright paranoid about his blood, and he would never forgive Tony if he put him in a situation where anyone tried to take it.

He considered calling SHIELD, but he knew Bruce didn't trust them. Quite frankly, neither did he. They might try to take Bruce's blood too, and he KNEW that their intentions with the sample would be less than noble once they finished analyzing it to help Bruce. Plus, there was the very real chance that they would lock Bruce up, even if he was hurt. The thought of Bruce in a cage, especially when he was so vulnerable and clearly in need of medical attention, made Tony shiver. No, SHIELD was definitely not a viable option, but what was?

In a fit of desperation, Tony slapped Bruce's cheek trying to rouse him. To his surprise, he received a weakly mumbled response and a pathetic attempt to swat him away that amounted to nothing more than Banner raising his hand half an inch and then letting it drop as if just that movement was too much effort.

Well, that was something. Though he was far from aware of his surroundings, maybe he was awake enough to be able to swallow. 

"JARVIS, is there any activated charcoal in the lab?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir. It's in the first aid kit that's kept near the safety shower," the AI replied evenly.

"DUM-E," he called and was answered by a chirrup. "Bring me the First Aid kit. The one over there." He pointed toward the safety shower.

DUM-E stumbled and bumbled along, but he brought the correct kit over without taking too much time. That was something for which Tony was truly grateful. He didn't put much faith in the bot most of the time, but he was not leaving Bruce's side, so for once he was glad DUM-E was there.

Tony pulled Bruce up so that he was leaning against him in a semi-sitting position. His friend let out several mumbled and moaned protests as he was moved, but Tony ignored them. He needed to do this, so Bruce would just have to be uncomfortable for the time being.

_It's his own damn fault he's in this situation anyway. Experimenting on himself?!? Trying to suppress the Hulk?!? What was he thinking?!?_

Once the other man was resting against his chest, he pulled the bottle of activated charcoal out of the kit. He shook it well, and then opened it carefully.

Stroking the other man's cheek gently, he received a soft groan in reply. Praying that he was conscious enough for this to work, Tony said, "Bruce, you overdosed on Hulk suppressants. I'm going to give you some activated charcoal to try and help you. I know it smells nasty, but I need you to swallow it okay?"

It might have been his imagination, but he swore he felt Bruce's head move slightly against his chest in something akin to a nod. Hoping he had not imagined the movement, he slowly brought the bottle of putrid, black liquid to his boyfriend's mouth. Unsure of what the outcome would be, Bruce could aspirate the liquid if he didn't do his part, he held his breath as if that would somehow help.

What seemed like a decade later, Bruce began to swallow the vile, ink-like substance as it was poured into his mouth. Tony let out his held breath in a relieved sigh. Things were far from good, but this was a step in the right direction.

Cradling Bruce to his chest, Tony watched the screen where JARVIS was displaying Bruce's vital signs. There hadn't appeared to be any change at all, but at least things weren't getting worse. 

Not entirely aware of what he was doing, Tony began to stroke a hand through Bruce's hair. Along with the repetitive motion came the mumbled and nearly incoherent mantra that Bruce was fine, it was going to be okay, don't worry, Tony was there and he wasn't going to leave.

An hour later, Bruce's breathing was less shallow and his pulse was regular and much stronger. Feeling that his friend was finally stable, a very stiff Tony clumsily carried Bruce out of the lab and to the elevator. He awkwardly shifted to hit the button, and then upon reaching the penthouse laid Bruce on the bed in their shared bedroom as gently as his cramped muscles allowed him.

He covered his lover in a warm blanket and climbed into bed next to him. More than anything, Tony was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in the nice, warm, comfortable bed, but he knew that he wouldn't. He propped himself up on an elbow and turned to face the physicist who was laying beside him. There would be absolutely no sleeping until Bruce woke up fully and he was one hundred percent sure he was alright.

About an hour later Bruce began to stir. Hope rose in Tony as he saw Bruce turn over and his eyelids start to open. However, when he looked at his friend's eyes they looked feverish and unfocused. They seemed to be taking in something, but nothing that was in the space that was around them. And whatever it was they saw it must have been terrifying, because Bruce began to whimper and thrash in the bed.

Banner's violent movements accomplished little more than getting him tangled in the bed sheets, which seemed to panic him even more.

"No! Let me go!" He screamed at no one while he swung his fists at invisible enemies.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" He roared as he sprang to his feet and backed himself into a corner of the bedroom.

Aware that Bruce was hallucinating, Tony approached cautiously to try to soothe him. Making soft noises as he slowly moved toward the shaking man in the corner, Tony held a hand carefully out in front of him.

"No one is trying to hurt you," he whispered as he reached out to try to gently touch Bruce's arm. Maybe the contact would ground him. He could only hope.

However, as soon as Tony's fingers brushed against Bruce's skin, Bruce jolted as if he had been electrified and ran out of the corner. He evade Tony's grasp and ran straight for the bedroom window!

Panic rose up in Tony's throat as he quickly tried to intercept the doctor once again. This time he succeeded in grabbing one of the other man's arms and pulling him away from the window, but he was quickly thrown to the ground on his back with a resounding thud in return.

Crouched down in the corner once again, Bruce was shaking as he tried to curl himself into a tiny ball. His breath came out in labored panted as if he had been running, and he was covered in sweat.

Tony took in the sight before him with a frown. His heart squeezed painfully. Bruce was terrified, and it hurt to see him this way. Tony knew that even though this was a hallucination, the imagined attackers had once been very real, and he had no idea how to make the ghosts of nightmares past go away.

Feeling more than a little helpless, Tony sat on the edge of the bed. He had learned his lesson from trying to touch Bruce the first time. He would keep his distance, but he would watch him like a hawk to make sure he didn't try anything dangerous like running for the window again.

Half an hour later the tense form seemed to collapse in on itself, and a few faint snores escaped the curled up scientist. Gambling that Bruce was now asleep and out of his hallucinated night terror, Tony walked over and picked up the other man to move him back to the bed. To his great relief, Bruce barely stirred throughout the whole relocation process.

With Bruce tucked safely in bed once more, Tony renewed his vigil by his side.

Several hours later, Bruce opened eyes that appeared much clearer with a groan and looked around him. He was in his bedroom. He didn't remember getting into bed. How had he gotten there? Why did he ache all over? And what was that nasty taste in his mouth?

Feeling eyes staring at him, he rolled over and found Tony studying him with a fixed, intense gaze.

"What happened?" Bruce groaned in a hoarse abused voice.

"Oh, you just overdosed on Hulk suppressants, passed out in a puddle of your own vomit, and had to be given activated charcoal to soak up the drug so you didn't, you know, die," Tony said in a vicious, mock nonchalance. 

"Wha. . . " Bruce ventured uncomprehendingly. His head was pounding, and he was in no state to deal with Tony's snarkiness right now. "I overdosed . . . . "

"Try to keep up!" Tony snapped. "I mean, what were you thinking Bruce?!? Creating Hulk-suppressing drugs, and then testing them on yourself?!? After all the crap the army and other people have put you through, you voluntarily made yourself a lab rat?!? Have you lost your mind?!?"

Tony felt slightly bad for his outburst when he saw Bruce stare back at him blankly and then blink owlishly as if he were trying to make sense all the information that had just been thrown at him. Clearly, Banner was in no state to process what Tony had just flung at him, but Tony couldn't help it. He was angry and hurt. The thought of losing Bruce, especially through Bruce's own voluntary actions, was almost too painful to comprehend. All the tension from the past several hours' uncertainty had to go somewhere, and it appeared that Tony had opted to unleash it all on Bruce.

"I'm sorry," Bruce murmured.

Part of Tony was willing to let it go at that. Bruce was clearly still the worse for wear and exhausted. But something deep within him could not be satisfied with that response. Almost against his will he heard himself shouting.

"That's all you ever say! I'm sorry! You say you're sorry for everything! Sorry I broke this. Sorry I did that. Sorry for fucking breathing and existing! It's lost all meaning Bruce! I don't care if you're sorry, I want to know what you were thinking! What was going on in that genius brain of yours that you thought that this would be a good idea!" Tony raged.

Bruce took a little longer than normal to process what was said, but when he responded back his tone was equally heated, "I thought that if I could suppress The Other Guy then I could prevent him from coming out when I don't want him to, so that everyone around me would be safe. Especially you! I did it to try and protect you! Sure, I can control him a lot of the time, but there are still times that things surprise me and I don't have much control, if I have any at all! Let's face it Tony, explosions in the lab are a regular occurrence for you, and I can't take the risk of the Other Guy being surprised and hurting you. Do you know what would happen if he . . .if I . . .hurt you?!? I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I just couldn't see myself recovering from that. . ."

As Bruce trailed off Tony found himself staring at his partner incredulously. Bruce had done this for him? After all this time he still worried that the Hulk was going to hurt him? 

"What about me, huh? How am I suppose to live with myself knowing that I sat by and did nothing while you experimented on yourself? That you put yourself in danger time and time again . . . For me?" Tony asked in a much softer, gentler voice. He met Bruce's dark eyes with his own with a gaze that pleaded with Bruce to understand that Tony needed Bruce safe just as much the other needed it for him.

"I didn't think . . ." Bruce started only to be cut off by Tony.

"Didn't think what? That you would be in any danger? Bruce, you almost died." Tony paused to swallow a lump in his throat. "Didn't think your life mattered? At least not as much as mine or anyone else's? Bruce, you're my world. Without you my life would empty and hardly worth living. You've got to stop putting every living creature on the planet before yourself. You matter to me, and even if there was no danger I wouldn't want you treating yourself like some sub-human lab rat. Especially not on my account."

"Tony . . I . . " Bruce tried again, but there were no words. There was just the weight of the couple's revelations hanging in the air. Heavy and nearly oppressive as the pair sat in silence trying to take them in.

"I'll stop experimenting on myself," Bruce broke the silence in a whisper. "But . . . If I hulk-out suddenly I want you to promise that you'll run to safety or put on the Iron Man suit immediately when you notice the change."

Tony thought about arguing, but then he remembered Bruce's revelation and the haunted look on his face when he had talked about accidentally hurting him, so instead he said, "I promise."

Bruce nodded to the response in satisfaction, and Tony pulled him into a gentle hug. The duo remained embraced for several long minutes, and before long they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
